


Play list for the Outlaw Queen fan fiction: Signed, Sealed, Delivered

by joym13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Outlaw Queen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joym13/pseuds/joym13
Summary: Play list for Signed, Sealed, Delivered by audreyslove:https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492857





	Play list for the Outlaw Queen fan fiction: Signed, Sealed, Delivered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audreyslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyslove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Signed, Sealed, Delivered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492857) by [audreyslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyslove/pseuds/audreyslove). 



Spotify playlist:

[Playlist for Signed, Sealed, Delivered on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1218247616/playlist/3gcGhYLQkoXlkdZX9voXeB?si=2Tnf7rm1RLi6u_wmDwkzrQ)

  1. The Truth About Love - P!nk
  2. Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis
  3. Take Me to Church - Hozier
  4. True Love - P!nk, Lily Allen
  5. Beautiful Trauma - P!nk
  6. Wrecking Ball - Mile Cyrus
  7. Rumour Has It - Adele
  8. Last Christmas - Wham!
  9. You Oughta Know - Alanis Morissette
  10. What About US - P!nk
  11. Say Something - A Great Big World, Christina Aguilera
  12. The Winner Takes It All - ABBA
  13. I'm Not the Only One - Sam Smith
  14. Careless Whisper - Seether
  15. Stay - Rihanna, Mikky Ekko
  16. Woke the Fuck Up - Jessica Vosk
  17. Photograph - Ed Sheeran
  18. Closer - Nine Inch Nails
  19. Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran



 


End file.
